Rescue Me
by LandofShadows
Summary: Sequel to Finally. Four months after their first date, Elliot and Olivia are both happy. But what happens when Kathy wants to get back together with Elliot? WIP Chapter 6 up! Cold CaseSVU xover
1. Relationships

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Chapter Title: **Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU.

**Summary: **Sequel to "Finally." Four months after their first date, Elliot and Olivia are both happy. But what happens when Kathy wants to get back together with Elliot?

**a/n:** I know I haven't written any SVU fics lately, so I'm back! Title may or may not change as the story progresses. I don't know.

* * *

It was early morning, around 3:00 when Elliot and Olivia were both awakened by the sound of a cell phone ringing. They both checked their respective phones, and it turned out to be Elliot's. 

"Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" he thought out loud.

"Maybe it's the Captain," Olivia suggested, before remembering that they had both taken the day off and would not be called in. She wasn't used to being woken up early in the morning by someone other than Cragen or Elliot.

Elliot wrapped a blanket around his naked body and went into the hallway that connected Olivia's living room to her bedroom, and answered his phone.

"Hello?" he said, still only half-awake.

"Elliot, it's Kathy."

"What are you doing calling me at this hour?" he asked, angry at his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Well, I just realized something, Elliot," she began.

"Well, what is it?" he asked her impatiently.

"Um, well, could we meet for lunch or something?" she asked. Kathy sounded almost nervous when she said this.

"Sure," Elliot sighed. He had been hoping to just spend the day with Olivia, but he didn't want Kathy to find out about him and Olivia just yet.

"Okay, so we'll meet at Anthony's at 12?" Kathy asked.

"Sure," he said, before hanging up. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed with Olivia, his chest rubbing against the smooth skin of her back.

"Who was that?" Olivia asked him curiously.

"My lawyer," Elliot lied.

"What did he want at this hour?" she asked, suspicious.

"He wants to meet me for lunch," Elliot said. "And as for why he decided to call now, that is beyond me."

"But I thought that we were going to spend the day together," Olivia half-whined.

"I know, but it sounded important," Elliot told her. "Besides, it'll only be about an hour." He moved closer to Olivia, rubbing his hand on her back. He whispered in her ear, "And when I get back, we'll just have to make up for some lost time."

He leaned over her and kissed her neck. She turned to face him and pulled him in closer so that her exposed breasts were pressed against his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. He rubbed his hands all over her feminine curves. Time stopped completely. The next two hours seemed to drag on forever, but neither of them minded. They were happier than they had been in years.

"You. Are. So. Amazing," Elliot breathed into Olivia's ear when it was all over.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Olivia whispered back.

"Not too bad, eh?" Elliot asked skeptically. "I'll take it." He looked into her eyes and could not seem to move them anywhere else. Olivia was the most beautiful woman he had ever known, and he was glad that they could finally be together. Eventually, he pulled himself together enough to ask, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Olivia said. "What's on the menu?"

"Anything you want, baby," he said, climbing out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

"How about some french toast?" she asked, hoping that he would be able to hold his own in the kitchen while she showered and got dressed.

"Your wish is my command, madam," he said in such a horrible accent that Olivia couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be. He bowed playfully to her and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Olivia got up out of bed, first checking to make sure that the curtains in her bedroom were closed. She didn't mind if her partner, both at work and in love, saw her naked, but she felt no reason for the rest of New York to see her. She dragged herself out of bed, still tired from the previous night's events, and stumbled into the bathroom.

When she reached her destination, she flipped on the lights, closed the door, and started the water. She stood under the water until it became too cold. She jumped when she realized how long she had been in there. She had been lost in her thoughts of how happy she was. For the first time in her life, she had what she wanted. This was also the first time she could remember being totally happy.

"Liv?" Elliot called to her, lightly knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Uh, yeah, just drying off!" she called. "I'll be out in a minute!" And she was. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen. Elliot was already sitting at the table waiting for her with breakfast already on the table.

"Mmm" she said, "this is really good! I'm surprised!"

"What?" he asked. "You didn't think I could cook up a good breakfast?"

"Well, I had my doubts," she teased. They made no rush to finish breakfast, but when they were finally done and all their dishes were cleared, it was 11:30.

"Liv, I've, uh, gotta go now," he said, keeping up with his lie. "Don't miss me too much."

"Okay, but hurry back," Olivia said. "I'll be waiting for you!"

Elliot pulled on his coat and turned to leave, but not before giving Olivia a kiss good-bye. He ran down the stairs, afraid of what Kathy would say if he was late. He had already faced her wrath a few times too many to be stupid enough to be late.

"Elliot!" Kathy called as he walked into the restaurant.

"Hi," Elliot said stiffly. "So, what was so important?"

"Let's eat something first, and then we'll talk, okay?" she asked. She had sensed the stiff tone in Elliot's voice and thought that maybe some chit-chatting would help to lighten the mood.

Elliot, however, couldn't wait to get out of there and rushed throught his cheeseburger without saying a word.

"Now can we talk?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Elliot," Kathy began nervously, "I was thinking last night, and I realized that I'd made a huge mistake."

"Okay..." Elliot said, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to get back together with you," she blurted out. "I'm sorry that I put you through everything. I really am, Elliot. Please, I really want this. I really do love you."

"Wow, Kathy," he said once he recovered from the shock of hearing the one whose idea it had been to get a divorce in the first place say these things. "I'll have to think about it." Then, he got up to leave, still bewildered.

"Please, Elliot, I'm not lying. Please!" she called after him as he made his way for the exit.

When he got back to Olivia's apartment, she could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Elliot?" she asked, concerned.

"Olivia, I lied to you earlier. I was really going to meet Kathy for lunch," he began. He had had some time to think everything over on his way back to her apartment. He loved Olivia, but he owed it to his kids to get back together with Kathy. But still, he hated to have to break up with Olivia.

"And?" she asked, not too concerned about Elliot lying. He had sworn that he would never go back to her.

"She wants to get back together with me..."

"But you're not going to, right?" Olivia asked hopefully, but she was worried about the look on Elliot's face. "You said you wouldn't, Elliot."

"I know, but I feel like I owe it to my kids," he said. It felt right to him to go back to his wife. He loved Olivia, but he couldn't say no to Kathy.

"Elliot," Olivia said before bursting into tears. "You promised, you swore when we started this relationship that you would never go back to her. You lied to me, Elliot."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Olivia looked over her shoulder at the Robert Frost poem she had framed on her wall, _Nothing Gold Can Stay._ She had memorized every word of it, and she knew what it felt like to have every good thing in her life taken away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia," he said just to say something. "I really am. I love you."

"But you love your wife more, don't you?" she asked.

"No, but she's the mother of my children," Elliot began.

"I get it, Elliot," she said. She got up and walked towards the bedroom to gather his things so he could take them back to his apartment. He stared at her as she left. She had experienced so much pain in her life, that it pained _him_ to cause her more.

She packed his clothes neatly in a bag and gave them to him. He left without either of them saying a word. As soon as he left, Olivia began organizing the paperwork that she needed to resign. Originally, she had gotten them just in case her relationship with Elliot led to marriage, but now she needed them because it had gone in the opposite direction.

The next day, she showed up at work to get her things from her desk and locker, and to hand over her gun and badge. She didn't tell anyone where she was going or what she was going to do.She left before Elliot even got there, but when he showed up, her desk was empty, and he knew that he had lost her. When he went to her apartmen later that night, she had already left.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Please, please, please review.**


	2. A Change of Scenery

**Chapter Title: **A Change of Scenery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU...or Cold Case, for that matter.

**a/n: **Thanks for all the reviews, everyone. The first chappie was a bit crappy, so I've tried to make this one a bit better. Olivia might be a bit OOC, so sorry bout that.

There be Cold Case crossover here!

* * *

"What's the matter, baby?" Kathy asked Elliot, leaning over his shoulder from her side of the bed. He had been tossing and turning ever since he came to bed.

"Nothing," Elliot said, "I'm just working on a tough case at work right now."

"Okay," mumbled Kathy, falling back asleep.

In truth, Elliot was worried about Olivia. He hadn't heard from her since that day he told her that he was getting back together with Kathy. In fact, no one had, not even Cragen. It wasn't like Olivia to just disappear without telling anyone where she was going. Her apartment had been vacated when Elliot went to look for her. She wasn't answering her cell phone or responding to his emails. Olivia really didn't have any family, so it's not like she was staying with them.

As Elliot thought about his, he realized that she must have used her credit cards somewhere between New York and wherever she was. He hopped out of bed, pulled on some clothes, grabbed his gun and badge and left for the station, but not before writing a note to Kathy telling her where he was.

Although it wasn't really a missing persons case, Elliot decided to treat it like one. He used the computers at the station to look for any activity from Olivia's credit cards or bank account. She had, however, been smart enough to take a whole bunch of cash out of her account before she left, and had not used her credit cards since two days before she left. The best that Elliot could really hope for now was for her to answer her cell.

"Elliot," a voice said from the doorway, "what are you doing here this early?" It was Captain Cragen.

"Nothing..." he began. The look on Don's face was enough to tell Elliot that he didn't believe him. "I'm worried, Cap'n."

"About who, Olivia?" he asked. He, too, had been devastated by her abrupt departure. He knew that he was never going to be able to find a good replacement for her, so for now, Elliot was working with him. "She'll be fine. She's smart enough to know where there's trouble."

"I know," he said, "but it's not like her to just take off. I mean, she didn't tell anyone where she was going, did she?"

"I've got some friends in the Philly PD, and a few others in Jersey," Cragen said, "I'll ask them if they know about any new cops, see if she's working there."

"Thanks, Cap," Elliot said, feeling only slightly less worried than before.

* * *

Olivia Benson walked through the glass doors of her new station house in Philadelphia. She had taken a position in the homicide unit that specialized in cold cases. There was no way she was going to work for SVU, even if it was a different city. There would only have been painful memories for her there. She also didn't really feel like being reminded every day of what happened to her mother, which had happened when she was in special victims.

She had not been able to find an apartment on such short notice, so she was staying in a hotel. It wasn't exactly a the Ritz-Carlton, but it was enough for her.

Olivia found her way to the elevator and went up to the second floor. All eyes were on her as she made her way to the door marked "Lieutenant Tom Stillman," who would be her new boss. She rapped lightly on the door before entering.

"Hi, I'm Detective Olivia Benson," she said, extending her hand.

"And I'm Lieutenant Stillman," Tom replied, shaking her hand. "You'll be working with Detective Filiberto Ferndez. He's also a new detective. Our unit usually solves cold cases, so you shouldn't really expect to work on too many of the 'big cases.' I'll have Detective Lilly Rush show you around." He gestured to the woman beside him. She had blonde hair that was arranged in some sort of rat's nest. Olivia tried not to stare at it, but it looked too ridiculous to not do just that.

"Hi," Rush said to her, leading her towards a vacant desk in the squad room. Olivia couldn't help but notice how much nice and brighter everything was here. "You used to be NYPD, right?"

"Yeah, special victims," she replied, forcing a smile.

"Ah, the sex police," Lilly said, chuckling. "So, why'd you leave? I heard that most of those detectives are there until the day they retire."

"Well, I just wanted a new start," Olivia said, trying to keep her emotions in check. There was no reason for them to know about the Elliot fiasco.

"I see," Lilly said, nodding. She could tell right away that there was something in her past that she wasn't telling. Rush looked sympathetically at Olivia. "Here's your desk, home sweet home."

"Thanks," Olivia said, forcing another smile.

"Hey, it's almost noon, you want to go out for lunch?" Rush asked her.

"Um, sure, that would be nice," she replied, eager to break into her new department quickly.

"Okay, let me just go get my stuff, and we'll be on our way," Lilly said, walking towards her own desk, which was extremely cluttered, much like Olivia's had been in SVU.

After putting on their coats, Lilly and Olivia walked down the street to a diner that many cops went to for a bite to eat.

"So, what made you want to be a cop?" Olivia asked Lilly after a short period of awkward silence.

"I don't know. When I was younger, it just seemed like it would be a really cool job, you know?" she said. "I guess I just felt like it, and I love it now. How about you?"

"Well, some things happened..." Olivia began, shifting uncomfortably in the booth. She averted her eyes from Lilly's, and took a deep breath.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay," she said, leaning across the table.

"No, no, I think it would just be easier to tell you all now, seeing as I'm going to be working with you," she said, regaining her confidence. "My mother was raped. She got pregnant and had me. The rape ruined her, though. She drank a lot when I was younger."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Lilly, unsure of what to say. "How is she now?"

"She died a few years ago," Olivia said, taking another deep breath. "She was drunk, fell down the steps for the subway and hit her head."

"Oh," Lilly said quietly. "My mom drank a lot, too. She would use all the money to buy beer. I would go days without eating anything. I would have to practically beg for scraps from other kids' lunch boxes. Eventually, I was put into foster care, but things aren't really much better there."

"I know," Olivia said. She had seen countless foster kids who had been physically or sexually abused in foster care. "I worked tons of cases with foster children. You'd think that the foster parents would actually give a damn about the kids, you know?"

"Yeah," she said, "it must be tough to be a special victims unit detective. I mean, all that abuse and molestation that you must see. I could never do it."

"It was tough," Olivia said, nodding her head, "but the worst part is, is the living, breathing victims. Their lives are ruined forever. You look into their eyes and just see them filled with pain and fear. Even the survivors can never really continue with their life. There's always that dividing line; their life before the rape and after the rape. At least here, your victims are all dead."

"I guess that is an advantage," Lilly agreed. "I can see why you would want a little change of scenery."

"Yeah," Olivia said. "So how many cases do you guys get? I mean, how do you decide which cases to reopen?" She was curious about her new job. She hadn't really done much research on it, but there had been an opening, so she took it.

Lilly explained everything to Olivia before it was time for them to head back to work. There were no cases to work that day, but they managed to entertain themselves.

Olivia took the time to get to know her new partner, Filiberto Ferndez. He had just been promoted to detective, so he had worked in Philly since he graduated the academy. Unlike Lilly, he had lived a pretty normal life, had a good relationship with his parents, and had a steady girlfriend.

"You know, I was thinking about asking you out for drinks," Filiberto whispered in Olivia's ear as they walked out of the building.

"And I was thinking about saying yes," she said back, playfully flirting with him._Take that,Elliot. I don't need you!I can get anyone I want, _she thought to herself.

"Well then, let's go," he said mysteriously.

As they walked to the bar, which was only three blocks away, he put his arm around her shoulders and whispered into her ear, telling her stories of his days as a security guard. He flirted with her, and she flirted back. As they entered the bar, she looked up at him and grinned, glad that she had accepted his invitation.

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Listen to Your Heart

**Chapter Title:** Listen to Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't SVU or the song "Listen to Your Heart," either.

**a/n: **Thanks for all the awesome reviews, everyone! I'll try to update this as much as I can, but I'm leaving for vacation on Sunday, so I'm not sure if I'll finish it too soon. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to leave you hanging. I've also upped the rating on this one...SMUT AHEAD!

Also, the italicized words are the song lyrics, and the italicized AND bolded words are Olivia's thoughts. You'll get it when you read it!

And, once again, Olivia might be a bit OOC, so I'm just giving you some warning.

* * *

"I'll have another one!" Olivia called to the bartender, her words beginning to slur. She usually didn't drink all that much, but she just felt so alive, so free, that she had already downed four beers.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, sweetie," Filiberto said, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He removed a bunch of bills from his wallet, flipped them onto the bar and led Olivia out of the bar. "So where do you live? I'll help you get home."

"The Rutabaga Inn," Olivia managed to get out.

"Hmm, that's kind of far," Filiberto frowned. "You can crash at my place for the night; I live just up the block, okay?"

"Okay," she said. He put his arm around her shoulder to help her stay upright. She wasn't all that drunk, but her legs were a bit unsteady.

"Well, here we are," he said, pushing the door of his apartment open. "I'll set something up for you to sleep on."

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Olivia asked.

"Right down the hall and to your left," he said, pointing her in the right direction.

"Okay, thanks," she said, smiling up at him. She walked down the hallway to the bathroom, while Filiberto found some clean sheets for her to use. Olivia splashed some cool water on her face, which made her feel a bit better.

"You okay in there?" he said, tapping on the door when she had not come out in ten minutes.

"Yeah, I'll be out in just a minute!" she called back to him. She exited the bathroom to be met by Filiberto standing right in front of the door, waiting for her. He reached out and touched her beautiful face. He had changed into a pair of gym shorts while she was in the bathroom, but had failed to replace his shirt. His muscular abdomen was exposed, and Olivia couldn't help but stare at him. He had looked so scrawny under his baggy suit earlier, but he was definitely more buff than Olivia had expected.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" he asked, his hand still on her face. He looked directly into her eyes, and Olivia found it impossible to look away. Before she knew it, he had grabbed hold of her hands and was leading her towards his bedroom.

Olivia could not believe this was happening, and was frozen to her spot. Once they had reached the bedroom, Filiberto pulled her into a deep, long kiss. Still bewildered by how fast everything was moving, Olivia allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. Soft music could be heard playing outside.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Filiberto pushed Olivia onto the bed, his hand feeling and memorizing every curve of her body. He leaned over her, their lips still connected. He reached for the top button of Olivia's soft blue blouse, undoing it slowly. Olivia did not object to this, she just sat there, still unsure of what was really happening.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

Olivia's entire shirt was almost off by now, and she still had not moved from the spot Filiberto moved her. His kisses became more and more passionate. Olivia could not believe what was happening, and yet, she couldn't seem to stop it.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Once her shirt was off, Filiberto reached around and unclasped Olivia's bra, leaving her full breats exposed. He caressed them with one hand, while he slid the other one towards her pants. He was now kissing her on the nape of her neck. Olivia had still not moved.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

He slid his hand down her pants, slowly pulling them off. Olivia sat there like a marionette, letting him undress her. He stopped kissing her only to look into her eyes.

"Smile, baby," he said, and Olivia submissively obeyed, still in her trance-like state.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

When Olivia's pants had been removed, Filiberto stood up and began undressing himself. He pulled his shorts down slowly, then his boxers, leaving him naked. He leaned over Olivia, pulling her closer to him as he settled himself on the bed.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him good-bye_

Just as he was about to go in her, Olivia snapped out of trance. All the feelings of pleasure had been feeling left her quickly. **_This isn't right! _**she told herself. **_I shouldn't have just letElliot go like that._**

"Wait," she said, pushing Filiberto off of her, "this isn't right. I-I-I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." She began to get dressed. He looked at her. At first, he looked surprised, but that look soon faded into anger. Olivia was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice, though.

_**I have to find Elliot**_ she kept telling herself, unaware of Filiberto's quick movements.

**

* * *

TBC...**


	4. Filiberto and Luigi

**Chapter Title: **Filiberto and Luigi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU.

**a/n: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update…I was on vacation.

Also, thank God for the Random Name Generator!

* * *

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" Filiberto asked, blocking Olivia from exiting the bedroom.

"N-n-no," Olivia said, focused on getting back to New York as soon as possible.

"Is this good enough for you?" he yelled, slapping her across the face. "Huh? Is that better?"

"Please," Olivia pleaded, "just let me go. I'm sorry. Please."

"You're not going anywhere, you bitch!" Filiberto growled. Once again, he slapped her across the face. He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her towards the bed. Olivia struggled against his strong grip, but he only tightened his grasp on her. "Is this better, you whore?"

"Please," she said, tears streaming down her face.

He threw Olivia against his headboard, her head making a loud bang as it came in contact with it. Filiberto picked her up again and threw her against the wall. Olivia cringed in pain as she slid down the wall to the floor. Once again, Filiberto picked her up, only this time, he threw her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, still naked. He ripped off her clothes, and grabbed a knife from a drawer in his nightstand. Olivia blindly kicked her legs, but Filiberto managed to avoid her legs.

He began to cut her all over her body. She tried to scream, but Filiberto covered her mouth with his hand. Struggling to breath, Olivia began throwing wild punches at his face. He held the knife at her throat, ready to cut her carotid artery.

Keeping his knife in the same place, he went inside Olivia. She winced and cringed as he did this. He began cutting her on her stomach. Olivia was too weak to fight back at this point, and could only lie on the bed like a limp ragdoll.

"Is this better, bitch?" he yelled again. He picked Olivia up off the bed and began hitting her. Her consciousness began fading in and out. Soon, she was completely knocked out.

"You try to deny me, and this is what you get," he whispered to her unconscious body, slinging her over his shoulder.

He slowly opened the door of his apartment, checking to make sure that no one was looking, and walked out to his car. He threw Olivia in the trunk, but not before binding her hands and feet with duct tape, and sticking a pair of socks into her mouth to keep her from calling out for help in case she woke up.

Filiberto drove her to a house that appeared to be abandoned, and brought her inside.

"What have you brought me now, Filiberto?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"A cop bitch," he replied, holding out his arms to show the man, Luigi Lagonia, his "present."

"Very good," Luigi said, smiling, "I guess I'll just have to wait for her to wake up, though. You know I like them to squirm."

"I am sorry," Filiberto said, bowing his head apologetically. "She used to be NYPD; perhaps she could help us with our little 'project'?"

"Yes, perhaps," Luigi said, retreating back into the shadows. "Put her in the closet!"

"Yes, sir," Filiberto said. "I assume that I will be staying here for a few days."

"Of course," Luigi said, his voice distant. "But if she doesn't help, you know what we will have to do."

* * *

"Uh, Captain, can I talk to you for a moment?" Elliot Stabler asked, rising from his desk. It was a slow morning at SVU, and he was still waiting to be assigned a new partner, which was fine with him, of course.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" Cragen asked, guiding Elliot into his office.

"Any news about Olivia?" he asked, a touch of panic in his voice.

"As far as I know, she's not in Jersey," Cragen told him. "I was just about to call an old friend of mine, Lieutenant John Stillman, from Philly. I'll let you know if he's heard anything about her."

"Okay, thanks," Elliot said, a little calmer than before.

Cragen picked up the phone and dialed his old friend's number just as Elliot exited his office.

"Hey, John, this is Don. Call me back as soon as you can," he said, leaving a short message on his answering machine.

_Oh God, Olivia, please be there, for Elliot's sake, and mine, _he thought to himself.

**TBC…****

* * *

a/n: **Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	5. ADA Alexandra Cabot

**Chapter Title: **A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot

**Disclaimer: **I don't SVU or Cold Case, which means, sadly, I do not own Danny Pino or Chris Meloni...

**a/n: **Thanks for all the reviews. Remember, all feedback is appreciated! This is a bit like two chapters in one, the first part being Elliot and Cragen, and the second part being Olivia.

* * *

"Hey, Cap," Elliot Stabler said, approaching Don the next day at work, "any news of Olivia?" 

"No, I've been calling, but no answer," the captain replied, frowning. "I'll try again later."

"Okay," Elliot sighed, anxious for information on Olivia's wherabouts.

"But I think we've found a partner for you," Don said, delivering the news to Elliot. He braced himself for Elliot's response. He knew that he had been holding onto the hope that Olivia might come back. "He'll start tomorrow."

"I told you," Elliot said, annoyed. "I'm fine without a partner."

"Just," Cragen said, searching for the right words, "be nice to him, okay?"

"Whatever, Cap," Elliot said, quite pissed off that he had to get a new partner. Liv was still his partner. Or at least to him, she was.

As Crager watched Elliot leave his office, he felt a little sympathetic for Elliot. He knew how close he and Olivia were.

He turned to face his desk and hit redial.

"Hello?" the person on the other end of the line answered. Finally, John Stillman had answered his phone.

"Hi, John" said Cragen, "this is Don."

"Oh, hey, Don!" John replied. "So, how's it been?"

"Pretty good, but I'm actually calling to see if you can give me some information," he said. No small talk for Don today. He wanted to get straight to the point.

"Well, that depends on what kind of information we're talking about," John told him.

"Do you know if an Olivia Benson has been hired recently?" he said, hoping that John would give him the answer that both he and Elliot were looking for.

"Benson? Yeah, she started here yesterday. Funny, though, she didn't show up today," Stillman said.

"She works for you?" Cragen said, surprised and relieved.

"Yeah, but, like I said, she didn't show up today, which is a bit odd. I mean, it's only her second day on the job and already she's playing hooky," he said. "Why are you asking about her?"

"I was just wondering," he said. "I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." Cragen hung up the phone without even allowing time for John to say good-bye. He grabbed his coat off the rack in his office, rushed out the door, stopping only to get Elliot to come with him.

"Elliot, you're coming with me," he said, rushing out of the building.

"Wait, what's this about?" Elliot asked, confused.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said. "You might want to call your wife; we could be gone for a few days."

"What? I'm not going anywhere without you telling me what the hell is going on," he said. There was something in Cragen's voice that suggested that this was urgent, but he still wanted to know where he was going. Elliot was never one who liked being left in the dark.

"I know where Olivia is," he said. "She's working for my friend in Philly, but she didn't show up for work today. It's only her second day."

"She didn't even call in sick?" Elliot said. It wasn't like Liv to just not show up for something.

"No. And that's why we're going to find her," Cragen said. Before he could even get his words out, Elliot was in the car, ready to go.

The drive to Philadelphia was very quiet, the silence only broken by the occasional traffic report.

When they arrived at Olivia's new station, they were met by probably ten security guards who tried to stop them from getting in. Each time, they flashed their badges and were let through, only to be stopped again.

"Where is Lieutenant Stillman's office?" Cragen asked a blonde woman wearing a three-quarter sleeve blue blouse and black slacks, a gun holster on her hip the only thing to suggest she was a cop.

"Right over there," she replied, pointing towards the door on the far end of the room.

"Thanks," Elliot said, before nearly having to run to catch up with Cragen who was already making his way through the maze of desks and filing cabinets towards the office.

When they reached their destination, Cragen took a deep breath to help him calm down, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the voice from behind the door. When he realized who it was, he said, "Don? What are you doing here?"

"What do you know about Olivia?" he asked. "What was the address she listed on her papers?"

"Um, hold on, let me check," he said, turning towards a large filing cabinet in the far right corner of his spacious office. "What is this all about, anyway? I mean, she just didn't show up for work."

"Liv wouldn't do that. She hasn't even taken a sick day in the past six years," Elliot said, his face giving the impression that he could probably use one.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up from Olivia's file.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner," he said.

"Wait a second," John said, something clicking in his mind. "Her partner didn't show up for work, either."

"What's his name?" Elliot said, his voice growing louder as he leaned over the desk.

"Filiberto Ferndez; he started yesterday as well," he said.

"Ah, here it is," John said, pulling a piece of paper out of Olivia's folder. "She has down that she was staying at The Holiday Inn over on Ripperton Street."

"And this Fili-whatever guy?" Elliot said intensly.

"Um, 137 Redford Avenue; it's about four blocks from here," John said. "Look, I'm sure there's no reason to worry."

"No, Elliot was right, it's not like her to not show up," he said. "She's in trouble."

"Well, I'll get two of my detectives, Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens to check out her hotel room, and we could take a ride over to Filiberto's place. I'll also have Will and Nick look over phone records from the past two days."

"Actually, I'd really like to go to Liv's hotel room," Elliot said, surprising both Cragen and Stillman. He just wanted to feel closer to Liv.

"Okay, let's go," said Tom.

* * *

"Ah, good, you're up," Luigi said, noticing that Olivia's eyes were open. Well, as open as they could be since her entire face was practically two times larger than it had been the previous day. "Alonso, you can take those socks out of her mouth now." Alonso Mancos, another man who worked for Luigi, came over and removed the socks from Olivia's mouth, allowing her to speak. 

"What do you want?" asked Olivia in a barely audible whisper. "Why am I here?"

"I just need a bit of information from you, that's all. And I heard from Filiberto that the sex is great, too," Luigi said.

"Just let me go!" Olivia said, her voice a little louder than before.

"Tell me, Detective, do you happen to know the whereabouts of a certain Alexandra Cabot?" Luigi asked, ignoring Olivia's pleas. A flash of recognition went through Olivia's eyes, and Luigi noticed it. "So you do know where she is? Good, good."

"I don't know where she is," Olivia said weakly.

"Your eyes are telling me a different story," said Luigi, proving himself to be smarter than Olivia had originally thought. "So, where is she?"

"Even if I did know, which I don't, why would I tell you?" Olivia asked.

"We just have a bit of a beef with her. Does the name 'Rafael Zapata Gaviria' mean anything to you?" he asked. Again, a flash of recognition crossed Olivia eyes. When Olivia didn't answer, Luigi rose from his chair. "This can be a lot easier for you."

He approached the chair that Olivia was tied to and said, "It's your choice."

"I dont' know where she is," Olivia said, telling the truth.

Luigi slapped her across the face. He punched her repeatedly. After each blow to the face, he asked, "Now do you know?"

"No! Stop, please, I don't know," Olivia said, trying to hold back her tears. She was a cop; she was supposed to be tough. She wasn't supposed to cry. "She left and she didn't tell us where she was going, I swear."

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Luigi said, pulling down his pants. And like Filiberto, he raped her, although he didn't cut her, he punch her in her face the entire time. When he was done, he asked once again, "Now do you remember?"

"She is in Witness Protection. She came back to testify, but she left. I don't know where she is," Olivia said softly, praying that he wouldn't hurt her again. "Please, I don't know."

"Fine, then," Luigi said. "Alonso, get the car ready. I believe we have to let the bitch go."

**TBC...**


	6. Last Chance

**Chapter Title: **Last Chance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU or Cold Case; I just like to play with them, that's all.

**a/n: **Sorry it took so long to update. My muse decided to take and Alaskan cruise with Kevin Brown. Fortunately, it is back and has left Kevin Brown to be eaten by polar bears...

* * *

"Liv, if you're in there, open up!" Elliot yelled in desperation, pounding on the door of Olivia's temporary residence. Turning to Cragen, he said, "I'm going in." He kicked the door of the room open, but Olivia was not inside. He began looking through her suitcase, dresser, everything, looking for signs that she had been there recently.

"Elliot," Cragen said quietly, trying to calm him down, "she's not here."

"She has to be, Cap. Why would she just leave like that?" Elliot said, his eyes full of hope.

"I don't know. Tom has his detectives looking for her, too," he replied. "We'll find her, Elliot."

Just as they were leaving the hotel, Cragen's cell phone rang.

"Cragen," he said, answering his call.

"Don, this is John," Stillman said. "Filiberto's last name isn't really Ferndez; it's Billiet."

"Billiet? Alright, thanks Tom," Cragen said. "We're on our way back. She's not here."

"Wait, Cap, did you say 'Billiet'?" Elliot asked, something clicking in his mind.

"Yeah, why, you know the name?" Don asked suspiciously.

"Hold on," Elliot said, reaching for his cell phone. He quickly hit #3 on his speed dial. "Hey, John, this is Elliot. Listen, I need you to check a name for me."

"Sure thing," John said.

"Okay, can you look up 'Filiberto Billiet'?" Elliot asks.

"Okay…" John said, his voice trailing off as he entered the name into the NYPD database. "Ah, here we go! He was arrested in connection to the Gaviria case. Why are you asking about him? And where the heck are you, by the way?" There was a slight tone of discontent in his voice.

"I'm in Philly. I'll explain later. But fax Billiet's rap sheet over to Philly PD. The number's probably somewhere in the file room." Elliot said, hurriedly. "Thanks, John. Bye."

"What was that about?" asked the captain as soon as Elliot had hung up.

"I knew I recognized that name from somewhere," Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" asked Don, still confused.

"Filiberto Billiet was arrested in connection to Gaviria's drug cartel," Elliot said, getting into the driver's side of the car.

"So you think he took Liv to get information out of her?" Don wondered.

"I think he was put into the Philly PD for some other reason, but when he found out she was NYPD, he jumped at the opportunity to please his boss," Elliot theorized.

"But what the hell is doing out of jail?" he asked.

"The DA cut him a deal in exchange for testifying against Gaviria. If they gave him time off for good behavior, he probably would've been release about two weeks ago," Elliot informed him.

"So he just went crawling back to his old buddies, got himself a fake ID, and became a double agent," Don said.

"And a kidnapper," Elliot added stiffly as they pulled into the parking lot of the homicide headquarters.

When they got inside, they were greeted by Detectives Will Jefferies and Nick Vera, as well as Billiet's rap sheet.

"We're trying to track his cell phone now. All department-issued phones have a GPS system in case of emergency. Hopefully, either he or Olivia has theirs with them," Will filled them in.

"I doubt she has hers," Lilly said, walking into the small office where they were currently talking. "All of Olivia's clothes, except for her undergarments, were at Filiberto's place."

"Damn it," Elliot said in a low voice, coming to the conclusion that Filiberto had also raped her. He grabbed his head with his hands and took a deep breath. "We have to get moving on this case. He'll kill her if he doesn't get the information he wants."

"You think he's looking for information?" Lilly asked, unaware of the connection between the SVU squad and Billiet.

The captain began to fill the Philly homicide unit in while Elliot looked over Filiberto's rap sheet, looking for anything that might help him find Liv. He had realized that he made a huge mistake by breaking up with her. After only ten minutes of reading, his cell phone rang.

"Stabler," he said, answering his phone.

"Ah, Elliot!" the person on the other end said. "I just thought you and Olivia should be able to say good-bye one last time."

"Who are you?" Elliot demanded. "I swear to God, if you hurt Liv…"

"Oh, me? I'm just a friend of Filiberto's, that's all," he said. "But if you're not going to be nice, I guess I should just let her go now." The line went dead.

"SHIT!" Elliot yelled, angry with himself.

"Who was that?" Cragen said, gesturing towards his cell phone.

"He said he was 'just a friend of Filiberto's.'" Elliot told him. "They're going to kill her, Cap. He said that he called so we could say good-bye."

"Now, was there anything distinct in the background?" Cragen asked him, attempting to remain calm.

"Wait a second, there was water in the background," Elliot said, realizing something. "Gaviria owned a house just outside the city, by the river. That's gotta be where she is!" He rushed out the door and to the car before anyone could stop him.

This was his last chance to be there for Olivia. And he wasn't going to let her die.

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Almost Gone

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Chapter Title: **Almost Gone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SVU or any of its characters.

* * *

"Ready, my love?" Alonso asked the helpless woman at his feet. 

"Please, just let me go," Olivia muttered.

"Give us Cabot, and we'll consider letting you go," Luigi said, walking into the room, a garbage bag in his hand.

"I'm telling the truth. I honestly don't know where she is," Olivia pleaded, trying to hold back the tears that were filling her eyes.

"Fine," Luigi said. Turning towards the doorway through which he entered, he called, "Filiberto, are you ready to say good-bye!"

Moments later, the man who was supposed to be Olivia's partner appeared at the door. He had a large bag of rocks in his hands, as well as some rope. He silently moved towards Olivia. Alonso took the duct tape off her wrists and legs while Luigi watched the two men prepare Olivia for her death. Filiberto then retied her arms and legs with the rope.

"The car is out back," Luigi said, turning towards the back door, gesturing for them to follow.

"Wait, sir, should we put her in the bag?" Alonso asked, assisting Filiberto in picking up Olivia's weak body.

"No, not yet," Luigi answered. "I want her to suffer."

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked weakly. "How did you know I was from NYPD?"

"We didn't, at first. But I guess Filiberto here just wanted to have a little fun and you were the one who was picked," Luigi responded. "You should be honored, you know. We don't go around sleeping with anyone. It's a pity, really, that you couldn't give us the information we wanted. Such a nice body is a terrible thing to waste. Ah, well, we shouldn't delay!"

"Filthy pigs!" Olivia yelled, mustering all her strength. She started to squirm, attempting to escape from her captors, but it was no use. The two men carrying her were well-rested.

When they reached the car, she was seated in between Alonso and Luigi with Filiberto driving. She figured it was hopeless to try to escape now, and was beginning to accept the fact that she was going to die.

After only a few minutes of driving, they reached the river. Filiberto drove the car into a bit of a hidden area within the trees that lined the water. When they stopped the car, all three men dragged her from the car.

_So on the bank of this river is where I will meet my death_, Olivia thought to herself. She has long since given up struggling, her strength completely gone already. _I wonder how many other innocent women are down there. Or is it just me?_

The three men laid her on the ground and forced her into the garbage bag that Luigi had been carrying. Strangely, though, they left her head out of the bag. They dumped the rocks into the bag along with her.

"Filiberto, Alonso, you know what to do," Luigi said, supervising their movements.

The leader watched as the two other men dragged her towards the river. When the reached the edge, they checked to make sure the bag was secure around her body. Then, they dunked her into the river, holding her under for a minute or so before lifting her out again. They did this over and over again, increasing the length of time she stayed under each time they did it.

Suddenly, just as they were about to dunk her again, they heard sirens. Filiberto and Alonso immediately dropped the bag into the river and pulled guns from the waistband of their jeans.

"LIV!" Elliot screamed as they let the bag go. Turning to Cragen, he said, "Cover me; I have to go save her."

"Elliot, you can't. It's too dangerous," Don said, but Elliot had already stripped down to his boxers.

Liv, under the water, was flailing her arms, struggling to reach the surface. When she was too tired and weak to fight anymore, she gave up and let herself sink further and further to the bottom.

_So this is it_, she thought as the world around her went dark. She thought she heard a splash somewhere, but she wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination. Seconds later, she blacked out.

On the bank of the river, bullets were flying back and forth between the cops and the three members of the drug cartel. Vera and Valens both took bullets, as did all three of the perps. Already, Luigi was dead.

After all the shooting had stopped, Cragen wandered over to the edge of the river. _Oh God, Liv, where are you?_ he thought.

Soon, there was a small splash heard and Elliot's head appeared above the water, and so did Olivia's.

"I've got her!" Elliot called, gasping for air. When he made it to the shore, he and Olivia were separated by the paramedics. "Wait, wait, I have to be with her!"

"Come here, you can ride in the rig with us," one of them told him.

* * *

Elliot stood at the doors of Trauma Room 1 at the hospital, watching as the doctors worked for about an hour on Olivia. Finally, one of the nurses came out to tell him what was going on.

"How is she?" Elliot asked. He had been given scrubs to wear since his clothes were all wet.

"Well, she was deprived of oxygen for quite some time, not to mention a few cracked ribs from being beaten. But we expect her to make a full recovery," the nurse told him.

"W-w-was she…?" Elliot started to ask, unable to finish his question.

"Yes, there were signs of sexual trauma," the nurse told him.

"But she will be okay, right?" he asked, trying to reassure himself that nothing else was going to happen to her.

"Yes," the nurse told him.

"Okay, thank you, so much," Elliot said, slightly relieved. The nurse returned to the trauma room, where the doctors were prepping her for surgery.

"Elliot, why don't we go home?" Cragen said softly, coming up behind him.

"I can't leave her," he said. "Who will be here for her when she wakes up?"

"I've arranged for her to be transferred to New York once she is stable enough," Cragen assured him. Elliot reluctantly agreed to return to New York once Olivia went up to surgery.

When they finally made it back to the squad room, Cragen filled Munch and Fin in on what had happened in Philadelphia, while Elliot kept calling the hospital to find out where she was being transferred. After a half an hour, Elliot made his way upstairs to try and sleep everything off.

He had only just fallen asleep when Cragen shook him awake. "Why don't you go home, Elliot?"

"There's nothing there, Cap," Elliot said. "I just can't. Besides, what if the hospital calls and I'm not here? I don't know if they have my number."

"It's okay to go home, Elliot," Cragen said.

Elliot eventually convinced Don to let him stay at the station house for the night. He couldn't bear the thought of having to go home to his wife, who he didn't even love.

He found that he couldn't sleep and stayed awake, wondering what he would say to her when she woke up.

_I almost lost her, and I can't let that happen again, _he thought.

**TBC...**


End file.
